There have been known colored intraocular lenses in which transmission of rays in the blue region of about 400 nm to 500 nm is regulated for relieving retinal light damage or as a countermeasure against cyanopsia. In these colored intraocular lenses, materials for intraocular lenses are colored in yellow, orange, etc. by kneading a yellow colorant, a red colorant, an orange colorant, etc. into hard intraocular lens materials such as PMMA. There is also proposed an invention providing a soft intraocular lens for treating cyanopsia which is obtained by adding a small amount of a colorant to a flexible and soft intraocular lens material to give a colored soft intraocular lens (see, JP-A-7-24052).
Because of having dense molecular structures, hard intraocular lens materials such as PMMA scarcely suffer from the elution (bleeding) of the colorants having been kneaded thereinto. In the case of adding a colorant to a soft intraocular lens material to be used in soft intraocular lenses, however, there arises a problem that the colorant would be eluted from the soft intraocular lens material due to the coarse molecular structure thereof.